Nella fine è il mio Principio
by Cabiria Minerva
Summary: En ma Fin gît mon Commencement. (Mary Stuart)


_En ma Fin gît mon Commencement._

Mary Stuart

«Guar... da... mi.»

Gli occhi neri e profondi di Severus incontrarono quelli verdi, spaventati di Harry e il tempo sembrò fermarsi. Un istante, un solo istante bastò per far realizzare al giovane che non poteva finire così. Sapeva che Piton lo odiava - «_Sei proprio ____come tuo padre__. Pigro. Arrogante._», ed era ancora stato gentile, quella volta... – ma lui non era riuscito a ricambiare quel sentimento astioso. Avrebbe voluto riuscire ad odiarlo a sua volta, ma quando i suoi compagni avevano iniziato a dimostrare interesse nei confronti delle ragazze lui aveva scoperto di provare qualcosa solo per quell'uomo tetro che si divertiva a torturarlo. Lo aveva amato in silenzio durante lezioni umilianti, lo aveva amato durante l'esilio tra i boschi. Lo amava ora, mentre lo sentiva rantolare tra le sue braccia. Non poteva morire. Doveva sapere che lui...

No, non poteva morire.

Harry coprì con le mani le profonde ferite sul collo dell'uomo e premette per fermare l'emorragia. Sentiva lo sguardo di Severus su di sé e poteva quasi anche sentire i pensieri confusi piegarsi in un interrogativo: non aveva alcuna chance di sopravvivere ed era pronto ad andarsene. Perché quello stupido ragazzino doveva giocare a far l'eroe?

Lo sentì raccogliere le proprie energie in un sussurro: «La... scia... mi.» Un fiotto di sangue gli riempì la bocca.

Il giovane si chinò su Severus, tenendo ben strette le mani attorno ai segni lasciati da Nagini. «Io non la lascerò andare professore.» Le labbra di Harry quasi sfioravano la fronte gelida dell'uomo. «Potrà odiarmi, torturarmi, insultarmi... ma io non le permetterò di morire, ha capito?» Una lacrima cadde dagli occhi verdi e si unì al sudore che imperlava il viso di Severus. Harry avvicinò ancora di più il volto a quello di Piton e, in un sussurro che il giovane dubitava sarebbe giunto anche solo fino al diretto interessato, aggiunse: «Non posso lasciarla morire perché ancora spero che un giorno mi guarderà come io l'ho guardata per tutti questi anni.»

Un rumore di passi dietro di loro fece sobbalzare Harry, che si allontanò un poco da Piton. «Hermione!» Il suo sguardo corse alla borsetta incantata della ragazza e si illuminò. Ma certo!, perché non ci aveva pensato prima? «Hermione, quel liquido che hai usato quando il braccio di Ron si è Spezzato..?» Indicò con un cenno della testa la borsetta viola.

Hermione lo guardò spiazzata per alcuni secondi poi, come se avesse improvvisamente realizzato, infilò una mano nella borsa alla ricerca della boccetta contenente l'Essenza di Dittamo. Quando la trovò corse da Harry, mormorando che non era sicura che il Dittamo sarebbe bastato per guarire il morso di Nagini. Harry le strappò la fiala di mano.

«Non mi interessa guarirlo. A quello penserà Madama Chips.» Allontanò le mani da Severus e svitò con mani tremanti l'ampolla. «Mi basta che non muoia.» Fece cadere alcune gocce sulla ferita e il rantolo di Severus si quietò. Harry sorrise.

Il volto dell'uomo si rilassò e il sangue smise di riempirgli la bocca. Harry scivolò contro il muro, dietro a Severus, e con delicatezza appoggiò la testa nera sulle sue gambe.

«Hermione, vai a chiamare aiuto.»

«Ma Voldemort...»

«Voldemort aspetterà altri cinque minuti.» rispose con assoluta calma Harry. Ora quell'uomo che respirava a fatica e cercava di non lasciarsi sopraffare dalla stanchezza gli sembrava più importante di qualsiasi guerra. Anche se, ovviamente, ora che Voldemort aveva cercato di togliergli un'altra persona amata il desiderio di sconfiggerlo era aumentato.

Hermione gli scoccò un'occhiata ancora più perplessa e, preso Ron per un braccio, corse a cercare aiuto. Nessuno dei due vide Harry accarezzare i lunghi capelli neri del loro ex insegnante di Pozioni.

Non appena la Stamberga Strillante tornò ad essere silenziosa Severus mosse appena la testa, cercando il volto di Harry.

«Stia fermo, professore. Tra poco arriveranno i rinforzi.»

«Potter...» Severus deglutì faticosamente. «Ho sentito quello che hai detto... prima...»

Harry si morse un labbro. Era felice di essersi finalmente liberato da quel fardello, quel segreto che si portava dietro da anni. Tuttavia sapeva che la sua confessione avrebbe avuto conseguenze probabilmente sgradevoli: Piton l'avrebbe disprezzato ancora più di prima, l'avrebbe evitato come si evita un appestato. Sospirò rassegnato. _Non è morto, il resto non importa..._Un tocco delicato sulla mano distolse Harry dai propri pensieri e gli fece abbassare lo sguardo proprio dove la mano dell'uomo ora stringeva debolmente la sua. Il giovane sentì il proprio cuore accelerare.

«Credo che dovremo discutere di questo, Potter.» Harry sentì una strana sensazione irradiarsi poco sotto lo sterno e strinse la mano dell'uomo, continuando ad accarezzargli il capo con l'altra. Severus chiuse gli occhi arrendendosi alla stanchezza. «Ma dopo... dopo...» Si addormentò con le labbra sottili piegate in un impercettibile sorriso.


End file.
